Cerita di Hari Senja
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: "Hn. Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Masa rumus semudah itu kau lupakan, Sakura?"/"Huh! Biarin!"/"Sakura, di balik semua kejadian buruk itu selalu ada keindahan yang tersembunyi."/AU/


**Naruto, hak cipta ©1999 oleh Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: **AU, **Random, **Sederhana,  
><strong>OOC

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy <strong>Yourself**!**

...

**Cerita di Hari Senja  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Menyebalkan! Ugh..."<p>

Gadis muda berambut sewarna bunga sakura itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan menendang kerikil yang malang tak berdaya itu dengan kencang. Sementara itu, pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya menatapnya datar seolah-olah ia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan gadis berambut senada bunga Sakura itu.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-_kun_? Aku lupa rumusnya! Jadi aku tak bisa menjawabnya dan itu menyebalkan! Dasar rumus sialan!" ucapnya bersungut-sungut.

"Hn. Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Masa rumus semudah itu kau lupakan, Sakura?" Kali ini Sasuke menyahut setelah tadi sepanjang perjalanan dari kelasnya hingga sekarang mereka masih berjalan melewati halaman Sekolah hanya berdiam diri dan mencoba menulikan telinganya mendengar ocehan kekesalan sang gadis bernama Sakura tersebut.

Minggu ini dan minggu-minggu ke depannya adalah minggu yang sibuk bagi siswa-siswa kelas dua belas, termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Beberapa jam sebelumnya, mereka masih terjebak di dalam ruang kelas yang atmosfernya tegang dan berkutat dengan soal-soal yang memusingkan kepala, juga pengawas-pengawas yang mengawasi mereka dengan pandangan garang dan ketat, membuat atmosfer ketegangan menjadi meningkat. Ya, selama tiga hari, Sekolah mereka melaksanakan Pra Ujian, bisa dibilang simulasi untuk nanti Ujian Nasional sebenarnya. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka melaksanakan Pra Ujian selama tiga hari yang membuat mereka harus memutar otak lebih keras lagi—mungkin ini tidak berlaku pada Sasuke yang selalu adem ayem saja, buktinya saat ada ulangan mendadak, siswa-siswa lain—termasuk Sakura—sibuk membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku dengan tergesa-gesa saat gurunya menyediakan waktu lima menit untuk membaca ulang materi yang akan dijadikan ulangan harian, Sasuke hanya duduk tenang dengan tangannya yang bersidekap di depan dada dan memejamkan matanya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya membuat Sasuke terpaksa ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap wajah Sakura dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa, hanya saja alis kirinya terangkat seakan mengatakan; mengapa kau menghentikan langkahmu?

Sakura menggertakkan giginya kesal. Sungguh, perkataan Sasuke tadi membuat kekesalannya bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat karena ujian Geografi tadi ia lupa menggunakan rumus yang mana saat menjawab soal hingga membuatnya terpaksa harus mengisi soal itu dengan logika dan rumus buatannnya sendiri. Tanpa ancang-ancang ia langsung menghantamkan buku soal-soal Persiapan Ujian dengan tebal 504 halaman pada kepala Sasuke yang sontak membuat pemuda berambut hitam-kebiruan dengan _hairstyle_-nya yang unik itu meringis kesakitan dan menatap sangar Sakura.

"Bodoh katamu? Enak saja! Aku hanya lupa, Sasuke-_kun_! L-U-P-A! Dasar Alien menyebalkan! Rasakan ini!"

"HEI! HEI! HENTIKAN, SAKURA!" Teriakan Sasuke membuat Sakura menghentikan aksinya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau ingin membuatku gegar otak, ya?" ucap Sasuke kesal seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Sakura tersenyum prihatin dan puas yang tersamarkan seraya ikut mengusapkan tangannya ke kepala Sasuke. "Aa, salahkan bukuku, Sasuke-_kun_. Jangan salahkan aku! Yang menghantam kepalamu, kan bukuku bukan aku. Ya, kan? Lagi pula kau yang memulainya duluan, dasar alien!" ucapnya seraya tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan _deathglare-_nya seraya mengeluarkan aura tak enak yang menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri merasakan aura yang menurutnya menyeramkan itu dan berancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri.

Satu...

Dua...

TIGA...

Pada hitungan ketiga, Sakura melarikan diri dari Sasuke yang masih berdiri terpaku dengan aura menyeramkan yang masih menyelimuti.

"AKU DULUAN, SASUKE-_KUN_!" teriak Sakura yang sudah mencapai gerbang Sekolah dan hanya beberapa langkah lagi sampai menuju halte bus.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Sakura itu sontak tersadar dari keterpakuannya dan mendengus sebal seraya mengejar Sakura dan berharap gadis gulali itu belum menaiki bus.

* * *

><p>"Apa?" ucap Sasuke datar menanggapi tatapan sebal yang di arahkan padanya sedari mereka berdua naik bus dan duduk bersebelahan di kursi.<p>

Beberapa menit sebelumnya Sasuke berhasil mengejar Sakura yang saat itu akan masuk ke dalam bus.

"Kenapa kau pulang naik bus? Bukannya kau membawa motor besar jelekmu itu? Kau ini mau balas dendam padaku, ya? Aku, kan sudah bilang kalau itu salah bukuku. Bukan salahku. Jelas, kan?" ucapnya curiga seraya mendengus kesal. Lalu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ke arah luar jendela bus membuat pepohonan yang berjejer di pinggir jalan serta pemandangan lainnya bergerak karena laju bus.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, dasar gulali bodoh! Lagi pula hari ini aku tak membawa motor." sahut Sasuke.

Sakura mengalihkan kembali pandangannya dan mendelik kesal tetangga Alien menyebalkannya itu yang kini sedang menyeringai padanya.

"Grr... Uchiha, dengar ya! Sudah kubilang aku ini tidak bodoh! Aku hanya lupa satu rumus saja dan itu tidak mengindikasikan bahwa aku ini bodoh. Dasar Alien sinting!" ucapnya.

"Memangnya rumus apa yang kau lupakan?"

Sakura kembali menyipitkan matanya. "Teori titik henti," ucapnya cepat.

Sasuke menahan tawanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura geli. Ya ampun, rumus teori titik henti saja ia lupa? Bagaimana jika dalam pelajaran Matematika ia lupa rumus barisan aritmetika, deret aritmetika, barisan geometri, dan deret geometri yang notabene agak sulit untuk diingat, ya?

"Hei, kau jangan tertawa ya, Alien sinting!" ancam Sakura saat melihat gelagat Sasuke yang ingin menertawakannya.

Sasuke masih menahan tawanya. Tetapi ia tidak kuat menahan lagi desakan rasa gelinya hingga akhirnya membuat ia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat penumpang lain menatap mereka dengan tatapan terganggu, bingung, dan entah tatapan macam apa lagi.

Lalu, Sasuke menghentikan tawanya seraya mengucap maaf. Sementara itu, Sakura menahan malu, kesal, dan marah hingga wajahnya memerah membuat Sasuke gemas dan ingin sekali mencubit pipi yang sedang bersemu itu.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan—

—_BLETAK_!

Kepalan tangan Sakura itu sukses mendarat di kepala Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda pemilik manik hitam sekelam itu meringis kesakitan lagi karena kepalanya mendapatkan hadiah untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dasar gulali! Kau ini tak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Mengapa tanganmu senang sekali menjitak kepalaku?" dengus Sasuke.

"Huh! Biarin!"

"Ck... ck... ck... sepertinya kepalamu ini memang harus direparasi. Gangguan otakmu makin parah," ucap Sasuke seraya menyentil kening Sakura hingga meninggalkan bekas merah dan membuat Sakura yang kali ini meringis kesakitan.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan. Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap pemandangan di luar jendela bus. Langit mulai sedikit menggelap dengan semburat jingga yang bersembunyi di balik arakan awan _cumulus_. Ia menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya atraktif karena gemuruh jantungnya yang masih tidak ada tanda-tanda akan kembali normal. Ia kesal. Sangat kesal pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Selalu saja mengoloknya dan yang paling menyebalkan, membuat jantungnya tak sehat karena frekuensi debarannya terus-menerus meningkat bila pemuda itu berada di dekatnya. Sial!

Belum sempat ia menstabilkan kembali frekuensi debaran jantungnya, kini ia harus terkejut karena merasakan beban pada bahunya dan ia harus menahan napasnya saat ternyata kepala Sasuke yang ternyata membuatnya merasakan berat di bahunya.

"He-Hei, Alien! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bangun!" ucap Sakura gugup seraya mencoba menjauhkan kepala Sasuke dari bahunya. Tapi usahanya sia-sia saat kepala itu kembali lagi mendarat pada bahunya.

"Ish- Alien! Bangun! Berat tahu!" Sakura masih terus mencoba untuk menjauhkan kepala Sasuke, tetapi hasilnya masih tetap saja sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Ya ampun... Alien! Kau tak mendengarku, ya? Cepat jauhkan kepalamu dari bahuku!" ucap Sakura kesal dan masih berusaha melakukan tindakan untuk menjauhkan kepala Sasuke yang membuat frekuensi debarannya meningkat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Bisa diam tidak? Kupinjam bahumu sebentar," ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura bergidik geli saat merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke mengenai kulitnya.

Akhirnya ia mengalah dan membiarkan kepala pemuda itu bersandar pada bahunya.

"Hei, Sakura!"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura seraya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Rumus teori titik henti itu gampang. Kau tak perlu menghapal simbolnya. Hanya jarak kota A dan B tinggal kau bagi dengan pembagian akar jumlah penduduk kota yang lebih besar per akar jumlah penduduk kota yang lebih kecil, lalu tinggal kau tambahkan dengan konstanta yang selalu satu. Jika kau kesulitan untuk mengingatnya, ya... itu memang karena kau bodoh!"

Ucapan Sasuke tersebut membuat empat kedutan di kening Sakura. Giginya bergemelutuk menahan kesal.

"Menjauh dari bahuku, Alien menyebalkan!" ucap Sakura seraya menjauhkan kembali kepala Sasuke dari bahunya yang mulai pegal.

Usaha Sakura kini berhasil. Kini, bahunya sudah terbebas dari beban dan rasa pegalnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan menyeringai. "Hei, Sakura!"

"Ck. Apa lagi?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu hingga kau berhasil mengingat semua rumus yang ada pada tiap mata pelajaran. Bagaimana? Oh ya, aku juga nanti akan memberitahumu rumus-rumus cepat supaya kau tak lama-lama mengerjakan soal dan aku jamin kau akan cepat mengingatnya. Hn? Mau?" tawar Sasuke yang masih menampilkan seringainya.

Sakura yang mendengar tawaran Sasuke, matanya langsung berbinar-binar senang. Aish... kapan lagi ia akan mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini? Sasuke_, _kan murid pintar—yah, meskipun masih di bawah Shikamaru—dan pemuda itu akan memberitahunya rumus-rumus cepat yang mudah diingat, bukankah itu bagus? Oh ya, juga kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Sasuke. Eh?

"Kau yakin? Tak ada udang di balik batu, kan?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu."

Sakura menghela napas seraya mengatakan, "oke."

Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringainya dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sakura.

"Woy! Bahuku pegal!" protes Sakura.

"Hn. Diam! Anggap saja ini sebagai bayaranku untuk menjadi guru privatmu, gulali. Aku lelah," ucap Sasuke seraya memejamkan matanya dan memposisikan kepalanya pada bahu Sakura senyaman mungkin. Ia bisa menghirup aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari badan Sakura yang membuatnya merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan serta mendengar debar jantung Sakura yang berdebar kencang—sama sepertinya—yang entah mengapa di pendengarannya itu terdengar bagai _lullaby_ yang perlahan-lahan mengantarkannya pada gerbang mimpi.

"Sakura... nanti bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai rumah. Awas kalau kau tertidur!" ancam Sasuke dengan suara rendah sebelum memejamkan matanya yang mulai mengantuk.

Sakura hanya menggumam seraya menatap langit senja. Ia mencoba meredam debaran jantungnya dan menghilangkan semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Perlahan ia tersenyum. Entah mengapa perutnya geli seakan ratusan kupu-kupu bertebangan di sana dan entah mengapa langit senja sore ini terlihat dua kali lipat lebih indah dari biasanya.

Manik gioknya melirik Sasuke yang kini sudah terlelap dengan wajah damai dan senyuman tipis yang tersungging di wajahnya.

Tampan, batinnya dengan pipi yang kembali bersemu. Ia kembali menatap langit senja yang begitu indah di balik dalam jendela bus yang masih melaju membelah jalanan dengan tenangnya dengan binar-binar di manik gioknya dan hati senang tak karuan.

Aa, ia tak menyangka bahwa hari yang menyebalkan dan membuat kepalanya seakan ingin meledak baginya ini bisa menjadi hari yang indah. _Well_, ia jadi teringat kata-kata ibunya, "Sakura, di balik semua kejadian buruk itu selalu ada keindahan yang tersembunyi. Kau hanya perlu bereaksi pada keadaan itu." Nah, kata-kata ibumu benar, kan, Sakura?

Sore itu akan menjadi kenangan yang tidak akan Sakura lupakan—aa, mungkin juga tidak akan dilupakan Sasuke. Salah satu cerita pada hari senja di masa SMA mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Finire<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Err- Saya tahu Sasuke OOC banget. Hehehe... Aduh... maaf ya, maaf. Ini saya buat setelah tadi siang saya selesai Ujian Pra UN Provinsi. Dan minggu depan saya harus kembali Ujian Pra UN Kabupaten. :) Hihihi... Maaf kalau aneh yaaa... Semoga cukup menghibur. ^^ Oh iya, teori titik henti itu ada di pelajaran geografi kalau mau menghitung lokasi titik henti antara kota A dengan kota B. :)

**Feedback?**

_Only 1,669 words without a/n and disclaimer.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca. ^^<p> 


End file.
